


With No Particular Rhyme or Reason

by Darksidedawn



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Based on a Shinedown Song, Character Study, Fun fact the title also refers to how I wrote this, Gen, I will turn that into a tag someday, Mick Rory-centric, Shinedown really wrote Burning Bright about Mick Rory huh, Wow we are reaching a whole new level of projecting here boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksidedawn/pseuds/Darksidedawn
Summary: Mick was always on this path.
Relationships: Mick Rory & Leonard Snart
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	With No Particular Rhyme or Reason

Seven year old Mick felt like he was being pulled in two different directions, with his father yelling or simply, “raising his voice,” as he calls it, and his mother staying quiet but he can see the rage in her eyes. 

Mick wonders if he’ll be like that someday. He doesn’t know which to be.

Mick is ten years old, and he’s trapped in an armchair, his dad’s chair, and his mom is taking a picture of the dad holding the son, like they’re going to send the picture on a Christmas card. 

He pushes violently against his dad’s arm, and jumps up.

He’s wearing a stupid party hat, and it’s Lisa’s sixth birthday. Lenny shrugs apologetically in his general direction again, but the gleam of Lisa’s teeth catches Mick’s attention, and against his will, he smiles too.

The phone rings, and while Mick keeps Lisa’s attention away with some cake, Leonard makes the devil horns with his fingers behind her back. 

Apparently Lewis Snart is in prison again.

Mick Rory, freshly out of juvie, stumbles into a bar, and starts spilling his guts. Within 30 seconds the bartender knows that he’s killed both of his parents by accident, and that he really doesn’t feel all too bad about it, and about how he misses his best friend Lenny and--

“Wow, drank some truth potion, have we, Mick?” Leonard Snart’s trademark drawl reaches Mick’s ears, and he moves toward it, only to reach the edge of the counter and feel Snart’s arm around him, helping him into a car.

Six months later, Mick Rory, now known as Matchstick (Lenny swore the name wouldn’t stick), is planning his first bank robbery, and trying to make his hands stop shaking. 

Lenny swears if they get caught, they’re going down together, and Mick is going to hold him to that.

“What did I tell you, Mick? Like taking candy from a baby.” Mick tries to smile, but Snart’s already turned away. For all his genius, Lenny’s never been the best at telling Mick’s emotions apart. Falling to one side, he looks at his arm where the bullet grazed him. 

He smiles.

After a particularly nasty tangle with the pigs, Mick sits on the counter in Lisa's new apartment, refusing to get patched up by Lenny, again. 

He prefers to let them heal on their own, jagged marks of a battle won.

Mick's pretty much given up on the apple-pie, white picket fence life, and he's gotta say; it's worked out pretty well. 

Lenny and Lisa are in the kitchen, arguing about how much sugar to put into the scones, and eighteen year old Mick Rory goes out to help them. 

This is his home.


End file.
